Liste von Zitaten
Diese Seite wird erst noch erstellt. Bitte hier nichts bearbeiten. - Nιcкι (: (Diskussion) 13:22, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) Staffel 1 150px|right 'Gutes altes Hemd' Es gibt nur zwei Gründe mit einem Mädchen auszugegehen, mit dem man bereits ausgegangen ist: Brust - Implantate. - Barney Stinson 'Von Tänzern und Tauben' " Also, das Leben in einer heterosexuellen Beziehung, kann einen Mann schwul werden lassen." - Barney Stinson Peinlichkeitsregel Nummer 1: Es ist nur peinlich, wenn wir Peinlichkeit erlauben. - Marshall Eriksen 'Hochzeitsgast plus eins' Ted, du darfts kein Date mit zu einer Hochzeit nehmen, das ist so, als würdest du ein Hirschkadarver mit zur Jagd nehmen. - Barney Stinson Staffel 2 150px|right 'Brunch' " Mann, du kannst dein Ding beim Brunch doch nicht rausholen." -''' Barney Stinson''' 'Swarley' "Ted: Jemand ist verknallt in dich. Barney: Jemand denkt du bist ich." 'Schlag auf Schlag' "Barney: Deine Hand ist ja monströs. Marshall: Was hast du erwartet. Du kennst meinen Penis." 'Im Pärchen-Koma' Robin: '''Ich finde BHs so eng und unnatürlich... '''Lily: '''Ja,... wie in einem Tittenzoo! Erste Male "Autobahnen haben Ausfahrten und das gilt auch für Beziehungen. Die erste Ausfahrt, meine Lieblingsausfahrt, kommt nach sechs Stunden: Ihr trefft euch, redet, habt Sex, du fährst raus während sie duscht."— Barney Stinson''' "Von vorehelichem Sex abzuhalten ist gegen meine Religion!"— Barney Stinson "Lily: Das ist Dirty-Dancing Ted: 'Lief doch erst gestern.' Marshall: 'Nein, vorgestern. 'She's Like the Wind' sitzt mir seit 40 Stunden im Ohr. Eben war es weg, jetzt ist es wieder da. Sei verflucht, Swayze!" 'Säulen der Menschheit' "In meinem Körper, wo eigentlich die Schamdrüse ist, gibt es noch eine weitere ich-finds-scharf-Drüse. Wirklich wahr!"— Barney Stinson Mach mit mir, was du willst, aber weck´ mich nicht auf. - Robin Scherbatsky 'Das Montagsspiel' "Ich werde aus der Welt schreiten, wie ich sie betreten habe: Splitterfasernackt. Ja. Das wird echt der Hammer. Offene Bar für die Kerle, offener Sarg für die Ladies."— Barney Stinson 'Wer den Penny ehrt' "Lily: Ich werde wegen eines Brautkkleides kampieren. Das wird ein Spaß!" Barney: 'Ich kann nicht mit, ich hab da so ein Ding.' Lily: 'Was für ein Ding?' Barney: 'Einen Penis!" 'Arrivederci, Fiero' " Dein Auto packt das schon. Sieh mal die Urkunde einer von den Mechanikern hier hat schon mal.... ( liest die Urkunde ) ... ein 1800 Gramm Steak verdrückt." - Ted Mosby 'Kinder oder Argentinien' " Oh Ted, sag´ mir nicht du wirst jetzt nach "der Einen" suchen. Hör´ mal, "die Eine" darft du nur sagen vor den Worten: ... noch dann sind es Hundert. - Barney Stinson Staffel 3 150px|right 'Der Adonis' Robin: "Das ist mein Freund Gaél." Ted: "Was? Du heißt Geil. Du heißt also Geil."' Gaél': "Gaél."' Barney': "Du heißt Gayl." Gaél: "Gaél" Marshal'''l:"Girl?" '''Robin:"Er heißt Gaél. Okay... Gaél "Für Manche ist der BH halb leer, doch für mich ist er halb voll." -'Barney Stinson' 'Kleine Jungs' Marshall: Keiner von euch hat leichtest Spiel, sonst wärt ihr ja verheiratet... Wenn ständiges Daten das Spiel ist, dann ist die Ehe das Spielgewinn.' Ted': Ja, aber da gilt nur für die Frauenliga. 'Spurensicherung' Barney: Ich habe ´ne kleine kennengelernt. Prall und voller Leben und kein bisschen Falsch.' Ted': Du redest von ihren Möpsen, oder?' Barney': C, und ich rede jetzt nicht über ein Vitamin.... war der gut!? 'Glück und Glas' Marshall: Unsere Postbotin hasst uns, seitdem ich sie gefragt habe, ob sie schwanger sei.' Robin': Und sie war es nicht? Ted: Nein,ER war es nicht. 'Die Platin-Regel' "Das hier ist New York City, da freundest du dich nicht mit deinen Nachbarn an, du nickst ihnen auf dem Flur nur höflich zu, und ruftst die Cops, wenn du sie länger nicht gesehen hast und es komisch riecht und das ist alles."-'Ted Mosby' 'Zehn Sitzungen' Stella: Ich muss Sie wahnen, es könnte ein bisschen wehtun. Ted: Ach, so ein bisschen Schmerz halt ich schon aus.... ( Sie fängt an ) ..... AHHHHHH.... Abby: Ist alles okay, ich habe hier drin eine Frau schreien hören. 'Die Rächerin' Barney: Und sie hat gesagt, sie hatte was mit mir? Lily: Ja. Barney: Und wie war ihr Name? Wie hat sie ausgesehen?' Lily': Sie hat ihren Namen nicht verraten, aber sie hatte blonde Haare. Und Möpse. Ein bisschen billig. Barney: Tote Augen mit einer Aura aus Selbsthass und Verzweiflung?' Lily': Ja, genau. Barney: Na toll, das trifft eigentlich auf alle zu. 'Die Kette des Anbrüllens' Was hast du gesagt, ich konnte dich nicht hören, da dder Schmetterling der drei Blocks weiter auf einem Blatt gelandet ist. - Barney Stinson 'Jugendliebe' Tell me more, Tell me more, Like did he have a car. -''' Barney Stinson''' 'Der Lückenfüller' Stella: Du starrst auf meine Brüste. Ted: Zur Verteidigung.... Sie haben mich angeschaut. Staffel 4 150px|right 'Ich liebe New Jersey' Mein Arm hat nicht mehr so sehr wehgetan, als ich mit 13 herausgefunden habe, wie man das Badezimmer abschließt. - Barney Stinson 'Der alte Mann und drei Umzüge' Ted, Nein. Niemals unterbricht man einen Kampf zwischen zwei Mädels. Niemals. -''' Barney Stinson''' 'Der Nicht-Vatertag' Ihr wurdet soeben Opfer des sogenannten Cheerleader-Effekts. Gut, dass ihr fragt: Der Cheerleader-Effekt tritt ein, wenn eine Gruppe von Frauen heiß erscheint. Aber leider nur in der Gruppe. Genau wie bei Cheerleadern, sie wirken schon ziemlich heiß, aber wenn man jede einzelne individuell betrachtet, sind es Schlittenhunde! - Barney Stinson Gott, ich bin´s Barney. Was geht aaab? Ich weiß schon wir reden nicht oft miteinander, obwohl viele Frauen, wegen mir deinen Namen rufen ... Is´ doch voll der Hamma, oder!? - Barney Stinson 'Weicheier' Es gibt nur drei Sachen die ich bekämpfen würde: - Den hartnäckingen Wiederstand eines BHs - Eine Anklage gegen sexuelle Belästigung - neun mal gewonnen! - Und zuletzt den Brechreiz, wenn ich sehe wie jemand braune Schuhe zu einem schwarzen Anzug trägt. - Barney Stinson 'Im Exil' Das Höschen zieh herunter, nur das kann ich noch krächtzen und unter einem Mistelzweig hör´ ich deine Schwester ächtzen... Ohh Heather ist geil, Heather ist geil, sie zeigt mir ihr Hinterteil... -''' Barney Stinson''' 'Sex mit der Ex' In der einen Minute geraten wir heftig aneinander und in der nächsten ... in einander! - Ted Mosby 'Old King Clancy' Ich suche nach einer Möglichkeit in Bilsons dunklem Loch einen Holzbalken unterzubringen. Ihr wisst wie ich das meine. -''' Ted Mosby''' 'Mosbius Designs' Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Erdnussbutter und Marmelade? - Barney Stinson 'Hilfe wider Willen' Wann kapiert ihr es endlich. Was ist der Unterschied zwischen meinem Leben und einem Porno? Mein Leben ist besser ausgeleuchtet. - Barney Stinson Staffel 5 'Zuckerbrot und Peitsche' Lily: '''Woooo...! '''Marshall: '''Lily, wir sind hier in einem geschlossenem Raum, da reicht ein Indoor-Wooo! Der Robin-Grundkurs Es ist unglaublich, dass ich mir erotische Tipps von Ted Mosby anhöre, das ist ja so als würde ich mir Modetipps von .... Ted Mosby anhören. - '''Barney Stinson 'Der Koffein-Trip' Ich helf dir beim Lernen. Wir bleiben die ganze Nacht wach und ich werde dich richtig rannehmen und danach üben wir. Nein, ernsthaft. Ich werde ihn dir reinstopfen und danach nehmen wir den Stoff durch. Nein, ernstahft. Du bekommst das volle Programm. - Barney Stinson Nicht das du völlig falsch liegst ... Du bleibst auf eine aggressive Weise bei deiner Meinung und nebenbei beleidigst du mich auch noch. Robin Scherbatsky du bist jetzt eine Amerikanerin. - Barney Stinson 'Das perfekte Paar' Ich bin der beste Partner, selbst wenn ich schlafe. Ich kann mit einer Hand eine Fußmassage durchführen und mit der anderen eine Kanne Kamillentee kochen, der dir das Wasser in die Augen treibt. Zum Teufel, ich habe mehr über die Produktion von fettfreiem Popcorn und Sandra Bullocks Filmen vergessen als du je wissen wirst, aber: danke für deine Fürsorge, Anfänger!— Marshall 'Der Durchhänger' Wieso gucken uns der Fettsack und die Schabracke so komisch an ? ..... Ah, das sind ja wir. - Barney Stinson Klapsgiving 2 - Die Rache der Ohrfeige Ted: Nein, ernsthft Robin, die Ohrfeige gehört dir. Ich meine, wenn's um Ohrfeigen geht, bist du die beste. Bei dir sind Maulschellen und Ohrfeigen nicht nur leere Schlagworte. Ich wär gern dein Schlag-zubi. Robin: Nein, stell dein Schlaglicht nicht unter den Scheffel, Ted. Du bist ein Ohrfeigenrockstar, der ganz hervorragend das Schlagzeug spielt. Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Inhalte